Taking Chances & The Final Decision
by Ayla Skye
Summary: Imazdi drabble. My first ever attempt at Fanfic at the age of 15... Long time ago now.


**Taking Chances & The Final Decision**

This is was my first ever attempt at ST:TNG Imzadi fanfic, just a short little bit of drabble.

(Please be kind I was about 15 when I wrote this, I promise they get better)

PG17 - Sexual Scenes

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything to do with ST:TNG (Unfortunate, but true)

Historian's Note: Set approximately one week after 'Insurrection'.

"Imzadi. We need to talk." The words came before she had even entered his quarters.

Will Riker, couldn't help but have a sense of foreboding at her words.

"What is it, Deanna?"

She sat down opposite him, but would not look at him.

"We need to talk about what happened during the last mission."

"What's there to talk about?" he asked. "I thought…"

"We can't…"

"Deanna." He drew a breath loudly and wiped his, now beardless, chin. "Don't tell me you're having regrets."

"We weren't thinking straight, Will. The planet affected both our abilities to think rationally."

"So, you're here to tell me that it's over."

"It was already over, Imzadi. It was over the day you decided not to come to Risa."

"Deanna, what's wrong with trying again? Beverley and the Captain, agree that it's about time we stopped denying what we both want."

"Beverley and the Captain have nothing to do with this!" she exclaimed, standing up, quickly, and turning her back on him. "I don't want to risk this again."

"Risk what?"

"Us."

Will got up, stood behind her and held her shoulders in his hands, she shook him off.

"Deanna, I'm not going to leave the Enterprise. I'm comfortable where I am. I want to take a chance with us, again. Don't turn your back on me, please, Imzadi. Don't tell me you don't want this."

"We can't not when we're…"

"I'm sick of that speech, Deanna!" he said angrily. "What are you so afraid of to make you convince yourself that that is the reason you won't let yourself be with me?" He reached round for her hand and took it firmly. When she tried to take her hand back, he held on tighter. "That reason didn't stop you almost marrying Worf."

"That's not fair, Will!"

"Come on, Deanna. I know you want this to work. What are you afraid of?"

"I promised myself years ago that I wouldn't let myself fall in love with you again. If I let myself do that then you'll just leave like you always do. I don't want to feel that pain, Imzadi. I won't let you break me again!" with that she stormed out of his quarters.

**********

"Deanna?" Came the call from her doorway. "It's Beverley, can I come in?"

"Computer, unlock door and admit Dr Crusher."

"Acknowledged." Came the computers automated voice. The door hissed open and Beverley Crusher stepped in. She stood in front of Deanna's desk, her hands on her hips.

"Alright, Deanna, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said not looking up from her computer PADD.

"Why is Will Riker sitting in 'Ten Forward' drinking straight whisky shots, looking as if his heart's just been broken?"

"How should I know?"

"Deanna…" she said sternly. "What have you said to him?"

"I told him that we're over." She finally looked at Beverley.

"You told him what!? How could you do that to him? You were getting closer again!"

"I couldn't go through with it, Bev. I can't risk it.

"That's nonsense, Deanna, and you know it!"

"You don't know what I went through last time…"

"That's because you don't talk about it, Dee. If you told us maybe we'd understand. So far the only thing we know is that you two are madly in love and you keep shying away from Will every time you get the chance to be together again. You two are driving us all mad, why don't you just go for it?"

"Your comfort and sanity have nothing to do with our love life!"

"Come on, Deanna. You said that you went through something when he left you, right?" Deanna nodded and Beverley continued, "What do you think you are doing to him now?"

Deanna said nothing at first, but after a few moments she spoke,

"Alright, Bev, say I do stay with Will, what if he gets another promotion and he accepts?"

"Is that what all this is about? You won't take a chance on the two of you, because you think he'll leave you?"

"Well, yes…"

"Oh, Dee…" Beverley interrupted. "Will's not interested in promotion. He's happy here on the Enterprise. All he wants to do is work on the two of you."

"And you know this how?"

"He told me in 'Ten Forward'."

"Then he was probably drunk."

"He wasn't drunk, Deanna. Why do you keep making excuses?"

"Because, Bev, I'm sick of taking chances with, Will, and being hurt every time he decides that his career is more important than Us. You know, Bev, Will and I were supposed to be married."

"You were? When?"

"A few years before we came on board the Enterprise-D, we were supposed to met on Risa, to get married. I waited for ten hours before I got his subspace message. He told me that he couldn't come and he couldn't marry me, because he had been promoted whilst on the 'U.S.S Hood'. So, you can see why I'm so reluctant to try again with Will."

"You're right, I do understand, but I still think you should take the chance. He's not the same man he once was, he's got to a comfortable stage in his career and wants to concentrate on his personal life."

"Thank you, Beverley, I'll consider your words."

"Make sure you do. I best get back to Sickbay, I should have a hung over First Officer to deal with in a few hours." She said with a smile, as she walked out of Deanna's Office.

**********

Deanna Troi entered Will Riker's cabin and heard the sound of breathing coming from his sleeping quarters. She tiptoed quietly towards the bed and stopped beside it. She slipped the long, navy, satin dressing gown from her shoulders; it slid down her nude body and fell to a crumpled heap at her bare feet. From his bed Riker breathed deeply and turned on his side away from her. She smiled and slipped into his bed beside him. She wrapped her arms around his bare chest. He breathed deeply and mumbled something inaudible. He turned again and this time he faced her. She kissed him lightly. His eyelids opened slowly to reveal striking blue eyes, which seemed deeper than Deanna remembered. He blinked as if not believing what he was seeing.

"Deanna?" he asked groggily. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Being with you." She answered. She took his hand and placed it on her shoulder. He seemed to wake up completely now. He swallowed nervously,

"Why are you here? I mean after what happened this afternoon, I would have thought…"

She kissed him, fully,

"Let's just say a friend helped me to see, what you were trying to tell me this afternoon."

"Was it Beverley?"

"Yes." She admitted. "She told me you had been drinking."

"Oh."

"Funny, how you always seem to find yourself waking up next to a naked woman every time you drink."

"This time it's the right woman."

This time he kissed her. Slowly at first, but soon the kisses became deep. His tongue teased her lips open to allow him entry. He turned over so that she lay under him, as he continued to kiss her. The passion built and they released, clutching each other and breathing heavily. A lock of hair had fallen in front of her eyes and he pushed it back with his fingers. She took his hand and kissed each of his finger's tips one after the other.

'Touch me, Imzadi.'

Her whispered plead floated gently into his mind. He put his hand on her waist and she almost cried out. He was amazed at her response, no other woman had ever responded to his touch like Deanna Troi had. When he was with other women, he had wished it were her. He moved his hand down the length of her silk smooth legs and she whimpered. His lips moved from her mouth, to the arch of her neck and down to her breasts. He trailed his hand back up her leg and to her inner thigh. He continued across until her reach her 'centre of pleasure'.

"IMZADI!" she screamed with her voice and mind, when he touched her. He felt her hips move in the same rhythm as his hand. "Imzadi, please, now!"

He plunged deep inside her and they both cried out. They moulded their bodies seamlessly together once more as they had done years before, and now, they were rejoined; body and soul. They were Imzadi again. They moved together, and when the time came, they came together, crying out in unison, from the pleasure they had achieved with one another. Each one becomes the other. Each one fills a gap in the other. They were whole. They were Imzadi.

**********

Morning came and Will Riker woke to the sound of breathing. He looked to the other side of his bed and smiled at the sight of Deanna Troi sleeping peacefully. He leant over and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She stirred and smiled at him.

"Good Morning, Imzadi." He whispered.

"Morning." She whispered sleepily. Riker got up and dressed.

"Come on, Imzadi. We're on the Bridge in an hour."

"I'm hungry, let's have breakfast first."

"Alright."

**********

An hour later, Riker and Troi entered the Bridge of the Enterprise-E, together. Dr Beverley Crusher stood talking to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Beverley looked at Troi, as she and Riker sat in their usual seats. Deanna smiled, slightly at Beverley. Deanna watched as Riker was whispering something to Picard, who was smiling widely and nodding. She resisted the urge to scan both their minds to find out what was going on. A few moments after Will stopped whispering to his Captain, Picard stood up, as did Will.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" said Picard, with his authoritarian voice. "First Officer Riker has asked that everyone witness a special event." He turned to Riker. "Over to you Will, good luck."

Riker walked over to where Troi sat, a look of wonder and suspicion clouded her expression. This turned to surprise when Riker dropped to one knee in front of her.

'What are you doing, Imzadi?' her mind's voice was full of shock. She had seen this human tradition before.

"Deanna, I'm not going to go into the whole 'we've known each other a long time' speech, I've one thing to ask you." He reached into his trouser pocket and produced a platinum ring. He held it up to her and then took her left hand in his right hand. "Deanna, Imzadi, will you marry me?"

There were gasps of shock and delight from various places on the Bridge. Deanna gulped.

"I…I would be honoured to be your wife." She said.

"Is that a 'Yes'?" he questioned.

"Yes, Imzadi, I will marry you!"

Riker slipped the ring on Deanna's finger and they both stood together. They kissed, only briefly and then turned to face Captain Picard.

"I have two things to say to you both." Began Picard, "The first is obviously Congratulations. The second being, 'about bloody time'."

The Bridge filled with laughter and congratulations for the couple. Picard shook Will's hand and Beverley hugged Deanna.

"You were right, Bev. I'm glad I took your advice." Deanna whispered to her.

**********

"Mother, it's me!" She said when the woman's face appeared on the subspace communication's screen.

"Little One, Deanna! It's lovely to hear from you."

"Mother, I've got something to tell you. It's a big 'thing', but I'm sure you'll be happy about it."

"Don't keep your Mother waiting. What is it?"

"Well, I'm getting married!"

"Oh, by the Gods! Deanna that's wonderful!" Lwaxanna Troi had tears in her eyes. "Who's the lucky man? It's not Mr Worf, is it?"

"No, no, Mother, not Worf. It's Will."

Her Mother's face lit up even more.

"I will be on the next transport. I should be with you in three days."

"Alright, I'll let Captain Picard know. Bye Mother."

"Goodbye, Little One." The screen blackened.

**********

Jean-Luc Picard, Will Riker and Deanna Troi stood by the Transporter pad, waiting for Lwaxanna Troi.

"Captain, Ambassador Troi, is ready to beam aboard." Came the voice of the Transporter Chief.

"Energise." Commanded the Captain.

The whirr of the transporter could be heard, as two spirals of blue energy appeared. In its place stood Lwaxanna Troi and Mr Homm. Picard stepped forward and extended his hand. Lwaxanna took it and stepped off the Transporter.

"Lwaxanna, congratulations on the engagement of your daughter."

"Jean-Luc, you are too kind." She stepped away from him and hugged her daughter tenderly. "Little One. How are you?"

"Wonderful, Mother, and you?"

"Still in shock." She looked up at Will Riker's beaming face. "Who would have thought after all this time that you would understand the power of 'Imzadi'." Then she did something completely unexpected- she hugged Will. "Well, you will be a son in the Fifth House won't you." Riker nodded. She then turned back to Deanna, slapped one cheek and then kissed the other.

"Mrs Troi!" exclaimed Picard. "Violence is not necessary."

To, his and Will's surprise, Mother and daughter, began to laugh.

"Captain." Began Deanna. "It's a Betazoid Tradition."

"The slap signifies the pain of marriage, whilst the kiss, signifies the love and tenderness of marriage." Interrupted Lwaxanna.

"I see." Said Picard.

"Uh, there's no pain sticks or anything like that for the groom. Is there?" asked Riker.

"Oh no, Imzadi. There's nothing like this for the groom."

"Whew. That's good." He relaxed slightly. "Mrs Troi, shall we take you to your quarters?"

"Oh, yes! There's much to discuss." She replied. Captain Picard bid his farewells and then made his way to the Bridge. Then, Riker, Deanna, Mrs Troi and Mr Homm made their way to the Guest Quarters, where discussions about the wedding went on until the early hours of the next morning.

**********

Mrs Troi had been on board the Enterprise-E for a little over a week now and all the preparations had been made. The guests, for the Engagement Celebration, had begun to arrive an hour ago, but the atmosphere was already a joyous one. Old friends, family friends, Heads of the Betazoid council, Various members of Starfleet Command and the parent of both the bride and groom had all arrived. The guests and the crew of the Enterprise-E gathered in the 'Ten-Forward Lounge' for the pre-marital banquet. The atmosphere was lively, as the guests got to know each other, whilst waiting for the lucky couple.

"I was so happy when Deanna told me she was getting married!" exclaimed Chandra, Deanna's best friend. She looked up at her husband, Teb. "Do you remember, Darling? They first met at our Wedding and it was Deanna who caught the headband."

"Yes, I remember, but I would have never believed in that silly superstition, if it hadn't been for those two." Commented Teb.

"I, for one, had almost given up hope of Deanna ever finding a mate." Replied Lwaxanna.

"I know what you mean." Commented Kyle Riker, "To think that Will, will finally be getting married."

The sound of applause broke their conversation, they turned toward the door and saw that Will and Deanna had entered. Will wore the new white, gold and black standard dress uniform, whereas Deanna, had opted to wear civilian clothing. The navy dress was ankle-length, had a thigh-long split up one leg and was cut off both shoulders. Glasses of champagne were passed around the room and congratulations were given to the couple. Picard stood and tapped his glass. The room fell silent and everyone turned their attention to Picard.

"It is a great honour and relief," Picard stopped, as everyone laughed. Riker squeezed Deanna's shoulder, she looked up at him and they smiled at one another. "To finally be able to see you two together, but even more amazingly, about to get married. I would like to be among the first, as your Captain and as a friend, to wish you all the happiness the Universe has to offer and I hope, after this long, you have many more years of love, not as individuals, but as one. I believe the Betazoid term is; as 'Imzadi'." Again there were cheers, laughter and hugs all round for the couple.

"Now that everyone is with us, it seems only fair to reveal the date we have set to be joined." Said Riker. "How does tomorrow sound to everyone?"

Again the applause filled the room.

"I guess that's a yes." Deanna whispered into her Fiancée's ear.

The celebration continued into the early hours of the next day. Will was escorting Lwaxanna and Chandra back to their quarters. As the guests began to leave, to get some sleep, before the Wedding, Deanna stepped over to a group of three people. Jean-Luc Picard, Beverley Crusher and Data turned to face her.

"Can I ask a favour of you all?"

"Yes, of course, Deanna." Answered Picard. Beverley and Data nodded in agreement.

"Captain, I was wondering if you would be willing to perform the Wedding ceremony today?" The Captain smiled and nodded. "Beverley, would you be my Maid of Honour?"

"Of course."

"You would be Maid of Honour with Chandra, do you mind?"

"Not at all, Deanna. Chandra and I get along perfectly."

"Data, I would love it if you would give me away at my wedding. I'm sure my Father would be proud to have you in his place."

"I accept, Counsellor. If you recall I had the same honour of giving Keiko away at her wedding to Chief O'Brian."

Troi merely smiled and nodded.

"Deanna, do you know who Will has chosen to be his Best Man?" asked Beverley.

"No, I won't find out until I walk up the aisle." She smiled at the thought. "Good Night."

*********

Will Riker lost in thought did not realise someone coming down the corridor in front of him until he bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry Worf. Didn't see you there."

"That's quite alright, Commander." Worf began to walk away.

"Worf, can I ask a favour of you?"

"Very well."

"Would you be my Best Man?"

"I am unfamiliar with that part of the human joining ritual, what does it involve?"

"You would basically be responsible for making sure I get to the service before Deanna arrives and also, you would hand me the ring at the appropriate time in the ceremony."

"I accept."

"Great. Thanks Worf. Be at my quarters at 0900 hours."

Worf nodded and left. Riker continued his walk to his quarters.

**********

"Chandra, Beverley, what type of pattern should I replicate for my Wedding dress?"

"You'll want something flattering." Said Chandra

"But also light, so it's comfortable and you can dance easily in." Finished Beverley.

They gathered around the Replicator studying the various patterns.

"Ohh, how about that one?" suggested Chandra.

Mrs Troi walked in behind them carrying a box.

"What are you young ladies doing?"

"We're helping Deanna choose a wedding dress. We've already got our Maid of Honours' dresses." Answered Beverley.

"Choose a wedding dress! Pish posh! I've got it right here!" she held up the box.

"Mother, I thought we agreed that I would be responsible for choosing my wedding dress."

"Deanna, you already chose a wedding dress!"

"I did? When?"

"When you and Will were going to marry the first time round. I kept the dress in my cupboard after you came back." She handed the box to Deanna, who took it.

"I don't know mother, it would seem a bit strange wearing this now."

"Come on, Deanna, let's have a look at it." Said Beverley.

"Yeah, you wouldn't show it to me all those years back."

Deanna opened the box and took out the silk, ivory coloured material. She put the box down beside her and then went into her sleeping quarters. After a few moments she came back out.

"It looks as beautiful as the day you got it!" exclaimed Lwaxanna. The dress had a fitted ivory bodice, decorated with sparkling diamonds. The bodice fell into a heart shape above her breasts. The skirt of the dress was also ivory, but was made in a Very light material. The skirt's material fell into small folds all around the dress and it swayed lightly around Deanna's ankles, as she walked.

"Give us a twirl." Said Beverley. Deanna chuckled then twirled for them.

"The dress is so beautiful." Said Chandra.

"Will, is going to get a shock." Commented Beverley.

"Computer, what is the time?" Deanna asked.

"0900 hours." Replied the Computer's voice.

"Come on, Deanna, let's get you ready. We've got to get you to the Holodeck in half an hour."

Lwaxanna Troi smiled as the three women walked into the other room to finish their make-up and get their hairstyles sorted out.

**********

Worf stood beside a nervous Will Riker, a strange sight to the usually confident looking Riker.

"Where is she?" Will grumbled. Worf smiled slightly. Picard spoke from in front of him.

"I believe, Will, that Beverley has told Deanna of the Earth custom of the Bride arriving late."

"Yeah, your mother did the same." Said Kyle Riker from beside Worf. "It's a test to see if the groom will run off."

Will smiled and looked at his surroundings. They had decided to have an outside wedding. It had been up to Will to choose the location. He smiled as he thought of the surprised look Deanna's face would have, as she entered the Holodeck and found herself at Janara Falls. The guests stood and he looked to the entrance of the Holodeck. Beverley and Chandra walked in, and then Lwaxanna Troi and Mr Homm were behind them.

"This is it, Will. The moment you've waited for." Whispered Picard. Will gulped nervously.

Then Data walked in and on his arm was Deanna Troi. She was stunning!

Her hair was styled back into the thick ringlets she used to wear, held back by the traditional Betazoid, white gauze headband. He looked to her dress, it was extremely flattering and reminded Will of the old Ballgowns from Earth. He blinked and looked at it again.

'It can't be!' he thought to himself. 'My God it is! It's the dress she bought for our wedding on Risa!'

Chandra, Beverley, Lwaxanna and Mr Homm had sat down in the front row. Data stood beside Riker and took Deanna's hand in his own. He placed it on top of Will's hand and then sat next to Chandra. Will and Deanna stared at each other for a moment and then turned to face Picard.

"My friends we are gathered here today to, finally, join; Commander William Thomas Riker and Commander Deanna Troi, Daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed, in marriage. Each of you must now make your vows to one another, which we will all bare witness to." He turned to Riker. " Commander William Riker, do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do." He answered definitely.

"Commander Deanna Troi, Daughter of the Fifth House of Betazed, do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I do." She answered.

Picard turned back to Riker.

"Will, repeat after me. I, William Thomas Riker…"

"I, William Thomas Riker…"

"Take thee, Deanna Troi, to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"Take thee, Deanna Troi, to be my lawfully wedded wife…"

"To have and to hold. To love and to cherish…"

"To have and to hold. To love and cherish…"

"For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health…"

"For richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health…"

"Until death us do part."

"Until death do us part." He smiled, took the ring from Worf and placed it on Deanna's finger.

"Deanna, now you. I, Deanna Troi, take thee, William Thomas Riker, to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"I, Deanna Troi, take thee, William Thomas Riker, to be my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To have and to hold, to honour and obey…"

"To have and to hold, to honour and obey…"

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"For richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health…"

"Until death us do part."

"Until death us do part." She took the ring from Data and placed it on Will's finger. They turned back to face Picard, once more.

"By the power invested in me, by the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." Will needed no further urging. As the guests cheered and applauded, Will kissed the new Mrs William. T. Riker. They turned to face the crowd and there was even more applause.

**********

Everyone was, again, back in the 'Ten-Forward Lounge'. Again, the glasses of champagne were being passed around. It was now time for the speeches. Worf, as Best man, was first.

He stood and everyone was silent.

"Many people have asked me why, Deanna and I, did not continue our relationship and I never usually answered, but I will today. The short story is that I realised that I could never love her as much as Will Riker did. My honour and pride came before love, but for him his love for Deanna Troi was more important to him than anything. I knew they belonged together, so when I left I was slightly annoyed to find out that they had not become lovers again. I found out on the Bridge that they would get married I was pleased and that is why I found it an honour to be Will Riker's Best Man. I hope the couple have many years of glory and honour as husband and wife." He sat back down and the crowd applauded. Worf looked over at Deanna Troi; she nodded at him and smiled. Chandra and Beverley stood next. Chandra spoke first,

"I've known Deanna since we were five years old and in that time she's been like a sister to me. Many years ago, Deanna was Maid of Honour at my wedding, just as Beverley and I are today. It was at my wedding that Will Riker and Deanna Troi met. There's a tradition on Betazed, which involves the throwing of the gauze headband that the bride wears. It is much like the Earth custom of the throwing of the Bouquet. Although catching the bouquet signifies the next women to be married, the catching of the headband signifies that their lasting lover is at the wedding. It was Deanna Troi who caught my headband and it is, the only word I can think of is spooky, it is spooky to see that they have been brought together after all these years and that they were given several chances to rekindle their love. This couple is a symbol that there is such a thing as true and everlasting love. Congratulations to you both."

"I haven't known Deanna for as long as Chandra has, but Deanna is like the little sister I never had. It has been a strenuous twelve years that I've known Will and Deanna, and to be honest I was about to have them abandoned on a desolate planet, alone together, to see if that would help them get together again. I have spent so many sleepless nights concocting plans to get these two love birds to see clearly, I'm glad to say, that I can now sleep peacefully at last." Again, there was more applause. Next Kyle Riker stood.

"Will and I have not always got along, because I left him on his own when he was fifteen, but thankfully he found it in his heart to forgive me. Here's a bit of fatherly advice; you've found yourself a beautiful and intelligent women to make your wife, but remember that she can be your bestest friend or your worst enemy. You treat her like a lady and you'll be fine. Your mother would've been proud and I know she would have adored Deanna. In your mother's name and in mine, I pray that you have many happy years together and that those years are not cut short through tragedy." Lwaxanna Troi stood.

"I do not believe there are any words that describe my happiness at your marriage, but I want you both to know that I am extremely proud of both of you, for trusting the 'Imzadi Bond' that you've both beheld for many years. I know like, Will's mother, that your father, Deanna, would have absolutely adored Will, as they are very much alike. A bit of motherly advice for you Will, watch yourself in a few years to come. You know how Betazoid women are when they enter the 'Phase'." This produced a few chuckles from the Betazoids, the senior staff and the newly weds. "I hope the Gods of Betazed protect you both and keep your love burning for eternity." Captain Picard stood,

"I have performed many weddings and seen many inter-ship relationships develop, but you two have been the most annoying couple to watch. Thankfully the courtship period is over for both of you." The crowd applauded. "This was the one wedding I would choose to say that I was most honoured and pleased to perform. Two of my senior staff have married and there will hopefully be a family too. I want you both to know that I still won't have any children on my Bridge!" Everyone laughed. They applauded once more, but louder this time, as Will Riker stood.

"Firstly, I want to thank Captain Picard, the crew and all my friends for waiting so patiently for this day. I have to say that I have never been so scared in all my life, I'm telling you, that Borgs, Cardassians and Romulans are no way near as frightening as getting married! I want to thank Worf for being a great Best Man. Lastly, but by no means least; I want to thank my wife, Deanna Troi. She is the most patient, unselfish and, not to mention, beautiful woman I've met, and as she knows, I've met a lot of women. She's been a sister, best friend, lover, Imzadi and now my wife and I just want her to know that I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her by my side. Oh, by the way, Deanna, I can't wait for you to go into 'Phase' either, I've heard that husbands enjoy themselves a lot when that happens!" There was applause and roars of laughter from the crowd and Deanna playfully punched her husbands shoulder as he sat back down beside her. The applause started again, as Deanna Troi stood.

"So much has been said already, that there is not much I can say. I want to thank my mother, Beverley and Chandra for their persistence in persuading me to let go of my fears and take a chance with Will Riker. Thank you to Captain Picard and Worf, who did a great job with the ceremony. I would, also, like to thank Data, who gave me away at my wedding. I chose Data for a number of reasons, but mainly, because he has been there for me many times. He was there at the birth and death of my son, he helped me to realise that I could still do my job when I lost my empathic abilities, these are to name, but a few of the things he has done for me. So, Data, once again, thank you!" everyone turned to Data who smiled, in his lopsided way, as they clapped. "I suppose the only one left to thank is my husband. He too has been there through many things, but I'd mostly like to thank him for not running away and actually turning up to the wedding this time!"

"Your welcome!" Will shouted back.

"I hope that his liking for women can be contained to just one woman- me. One last thing, Mr Riker, be careful what you wish for, you might just get it." She sat back down to the sound of applause.

Dancing followed the speeches.

As Will Riker and Deanna Troi twirled amongst the other dancing couples, they spoke alone for the first time that day.

"I like the location you picked for the ceremony." Whispered Deanna.

"I thought you might. You look gorgeous you know."

"I know." Deanna giggled in an almost girlish manner.

"I was a bit surprised to see you in this dress though."

"My mother has kept it all this time. I was choosing my dress this morning and my mother had bought it with her."

The song ended and it was time to throw the headband. All the unmarried women gathered in a group and Deanna stood in front of them, with her back to them.

"1, 2, 3" the crowd shouted. Deanna threw the headband behind her; she turned round to see Beverley Crusher stepping out of the crowd towards her. They all clapped.

"Maybe you should think about your annoying relationship with Captain Picard too." Deanna whispered to her.

The dancing began again and lasted until the early hours of the next morning.

**********

TWO MONTHS LATER:

"Counsellor Troi and Doctor Crusher to the Bridge immediately, please." Came the Captain's voice over the commlink.

Deanna Troi got off the Biobed,

"I guess this months physical will have to wait." Said Deanna.

"Nonsense." Replied Beverley. "I just finished. I'll give you the results on the way to the Bridge."

"Let's get going then." Said Deanna.

The Bridge of the Enterprise-E was a flurry of activity when Troi and Crusher arrived.

Picard noticed that Troi looked a bit shocked, but it was a pleased shock.

"Computer, open a ship-wide channel." Ordered Picard.

"Acknowledged. Channel open."

"May I have your attention please, this is Captain Picard. I have received a communication from Starfleet Command and have been ordered to broadcast it ship-wide."

The voice of Picard changed to another man's voice,

"This is Admiral Osan, at Starfleet Command on Earth. It is my great pleasure to inform all Starfleet Officers that a peace treaty between the Federation and the Dominion was signed this morning at 0900 hours on Deep Space Nine. Thanks to your courage we are victorious. Well done to you all. Osan out."

The Bridge, and probably every other part of the ship, erupted into applause and cheers.

"This is Picard. Well done. Bridge out."

"I can't believe it's finally over." Said Riker.

"Considering that this is a day for news, I have some too." Said Deanna. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" said Riker, who had turned pale.

"Yes, Will, pregnant. I found out on my way to the Bridge."

"I had just finished Deanna's physical when you called. She's three weeks pregnant."

Will picked Deanna up and spun her around. When her feet touched the floor he kissed her.

"More congratulations are in order I see." Said Picard.

NINE MONTHS LATER:

"Deanna, come and sit down."

"Will, I'm perfectly fine. I just need to take these reports to Lieutenant Senft in Engineering and I'll be back."

"Deanna, just send them through the computer." Will got up and walked over to his wife.

"No, I…uh!" She stopped mid-sentence and keeled over clutching her stomach.

"Deanna! What is it?"

"I think it's time!"

"Let's get to Sickbay." As they walked out, Riker tapped his commbadge. "Riker to Sickbay."

"Crusher here, what is it, Will?"

"It's Deanna, she thinks she's gone into labour. We're on our way to you now."

"Acknowledge, we'll be waiting."

When they arrived in Sickbay, Deanna turned to Will,

"Imzadi, call Data. Tell him to come."

"Alright. Riker to Data."

"Data here, sir. What can I do for you?"

"Deanna has requested your assistance, we're in Sickbay."

"Aye, sir."

"Data's on his way, Deanna."

By now Deanna lay on a Biobed.

"You're right." Said Crusher, "she's near the end of the first trimester."

Three hours later and it was all over. Deanna with Riker, Data and Beverley's help gave birth.

"It's a girl." Shouted Beverley over the baby's cry.

"She's so beautiful, Deanna." Exclaimed Will, whose hand was beginning to ache from the pressure Deanna had been exerting on it. Data's face also beamed with pride. Beverley placed the small bundle in Deanna's arms and the baby girl immediately stopped crying.

"She's beautiful. Thank you Beverley."

"Do you have a name for her?" asked Data

"Natasha Beverley Troi-Riker. Or Tasha for short." Said Will.

"You named her after Natasha Yar?" Asked Data.

"Yes." Answered the proud father.

"And her middle name is after the women we hope will agree to be her God Mother." Commented Deanna, holding her new-born daughter.

"I'd be honoured." Said a stunned Beverley. "I need to do some scans of you, Deanna, just to make sure everything is alright."

"Off to Daddy." Deanna said handing the bundle to Riker.

"Let me just contact captain Picard to let him know of the new arrival."

Moments later the Captain's voice was heard over the ship's commlink.

"This is Picard. It is a great pleasure to announce that Counsellor Troi gave birth to a baby girl moments ago. The girl has been named Natasha Beverley Troi-Riker. Congratulations to Counsellor Troi and Commander Riker! Picard out."

THE END


End file.
